disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jafar
Jafar is the main antagonist of the 1992 Disney film Aladdin ''and its first sequel ''The Return of Jafar. He later appears as the main villain of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is evil, the worst sort of traitor, betraying the Sultan while pretending to be a faithful adviser. In a cruel mirroring of the Genie's shape-shifting performance, Jafar went through quite a terrifying diversity of threatening forms as Aladdin waged battle with him to save the Sultan and Jasmine from Jafar's enchantment. Jafar's greatest moment of cruelty came when Jasmine was seeking out her true love; with utmost callousness, Jafar lied and told her that Aladdin had already been executed. Ultimately, his lust for power led to his defeat, and he was forced into less-than-spacious accommodations. He ranked #2 in The Top 30 Disney Villains (one better than Scar but one under Maleficent). Physical Appearance Jafar's physical appearance is similar to that of Ming the Merciless. He is tall and thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colors. Jafar has a pet parrot named Iago, who switched sides in The Return of Jafar. Jafar carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. Personality Jafar was portrayed as an amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem the thief not being the one who is the Diamond in the Rough and thus being killed, displays no remorse in sending Gazeem to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also establishes Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "another fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. In addition, in The Return of Jafar, Jafar, outside of using loopholes to bypass the ban on Genies killing people via having Abis Mal arrange Aladdin's murder for him or using the environment to have death become an inevitability during the final battle, was proven to not mind the Genies can't kill rule because "you'd be surprised at what you can live through," implying that he could torture people to the fullest extent without killing them. Jafar also displays narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. He also was depicted as laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after banishing Aladdin to the North Pole, suggesting that Jafar was also insane and suffered from hysteria. It is this excessive thirst for power that ultimately leads to Jafar's downfall; his quest to obtain control and authority causes him to act on impulse, which in turn leaves him vulnerable to manipulation. This is a weakness that both Aladdin and Jasmine exploit during the climax. As previously stated, Jafar's lust for power often clouds his judgment and causes him to act without thinking, as seen when he wishes to become a genie as a means to gain more power and does not realize until it's too late that genies are not free entities, and must be trapped inside of a magic lamp. Jafar can have a somewhat comical edge that helps to add some humanity to his character, for example proclaiming "Ewww..." when contemplating decapitation, a trait unusual in a Disney villain. Furthermore, Jafar has a sense of humor himself, spurting several puns in a row while keeping Aladdin and his friends from getting the lamp during the film's climax ("Your time is up!", "Don't toy with me!", "Things are unraveling fast now, boy!", "Get the point?", "I'm just getting warmed up!"), as pointed out by Hades in "Hercules and the Arabian Night". He also was somewhat abusive towards his minions, as evidenced by his interactions with Iago and, later, Abis Mal. Ultimately, this proves to be his final downfall, as Iago ends up turning against him twice in large part because of his abuse and not giving him credit when it is due, and Abis Mal also ends up delaying his being freed from the lamp to ask Jafar about whether he's going to have the treasure disappear on him after being subject to various abuses via Abis Mal's various wishes, thus unknowingly buying enough time for the heroes to ultimately destroy Jafar and his lamp. This abuse heavily carries over to other characters in the film, especially during the climax as, following his hostile rise to power, Jafar immediately used his newfound abilities to ruthlessly torment Jasmine, the Sultan, Aladdin, and the Genie via physical abuse, humiliation, slavery, and other forms of sadistic torture, which he openly showed amusement in. Jafar is also attracted to Princess Jasmine, but primarily for her body, and not for Jasmine herself as a person. His final wish was initially for Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him so he could make her his queen (he and Iago originally planned on killing her as soon as he became Sultan, but at some time later he refused to kill her, instead sparing her life); he first creates a golden crown for her from her shackles to do so with a wave of his hand, saying that a girl as beautiful as her "should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world". (Much earlier, though, he says in what we would consider to be a sexist manner that Jasmine's speechlessness is "a fine quality in a wife"). Deleted scenes for the original film (such as "Why Me?") implied that most of his negative traits and motives stemmed from having to grow up impoverished and bullied on by the populace of Agrabah, making him almost similar to Aladdin, although their similarities differed in how they handled their suffering. Appearance and Outfits Unlike most villains such as Hades and Bill Sykes who are slender and muscular Jafar is a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing and always seen carrying a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff to supplement his magical powers. Jafar has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner. He carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery and hypnosis. Jafar was animated by Andreas Deja, who used the character Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and voice actor Jonathan Freeman, as basis for Jafar's design. Most of the time Jafar is much like Ming the Merciless both dressing in dark clothing and experts at magic. He also has this similarity to Lord Voldemort, but has a more human appearance than Voldemort. As Royal Vizier, Jafar wears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the miter, draping over Jafar's shoulders. As Sultan, Jafar wears a white version of this outfit. When he's turned into a sorcerer, Jafar's wardrobe goes to a more exaggerated form of his normal attire, with a head-dress sporting horn-like protrusions. It doesn't have a red feather on it as it is used to, only conserves the ruby on the front. The shoulders of his outer robe are even pointer and maintain a higher position than before. His red-violet sash on his waist is slightly different. Here he regains his iconic snake staff, but notably with an open fanged-mouth that fires beams magic on command. Once Jafar makes his third lamp wish, he takes on a form resembling Genie himself, with some differences. Jafar's skin becomes blood red, his ears become pointed, his right ear gains a gold piercing, his hair becomes tied in a topknot, and his eyes become completely yellow (although there are instances where Jafar gains pupils), and when he uses legs instead of a tail, the legs look muscular and somewhat demonic, with claws. He retains his red-violet sash and five-fingered hands (albeit with claws, compared to Genie, who has four-fingers). He later is forced to wear the gold wrist bracelets symbolizing his enslavement to his lamp. When he's in his normal human form, Jafar wears a slight recolor of his sorcerer outfit, with red more prominent than before. Interestingly, his sash on his waist is seen black instead of being red-violet. He retains his snake staff. When he guest appeared in an episode of Hercules, he regains his sorcerer outfit. Powers and abilities At the start of Aladdin, despite having an extensive knowledge of arcane lore, Jafar did not seem to possess any genuine magical powers and thus could have been no more than an alchemist. The closest he had ever come to using actual magic prior to becoming a sorcerer was with his Snake staff's hypnotic properties. In the demo for Arabian Night, however, he was mentioned to be a part-time magician as well as a seer, although he was specified to be an amateur in the latter job. He was also surprisingly effective at disguising himself when he was a regular human, as evidenced by his posing as an old prisoner to recruit Aladdin into retrieving the Magic Lamp from the Cave of Wonders after arranging for his arrest, and later to trick Hercules into fighting Aladdin. However, after wishing to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he could levitate objects, breath fire, summon objects, and transform himself and others. In addition, he also was immune to the effects of fire, as evidenced by his passing through the flames generated by him unharmed immediately before transforming himself into a giant Cobra. Jafar's next wish - to become a genie - made him arguably one of the most powerful entities in the Disney universe, even if he was limited to the freedom granted by his current master, to the point where he couldn't even move more than a certain distance from the lamp. Some of his abilities as a genie, demonstrated in both his human and genie forms, were reality manipulation, teleportation of either himself or anyone and anything else, breathing underwater, superhuman strength, terrakinesis, summoning lightning bolts, superhuman endurance, shape-shifting, telekinesis, size-alteration, object conjuring, projecting fire, creating water tornadoes, and various usages of energy beams that were powerful enough to stun various opponents, in addition to the abilities he previously demonstrated in the first movie. However, after he was killed and later revived by Hades as a spirit in an episode of the Hercules animated series, Jafar no longer has his genie powers, but remains as a sorcerer, and also demonstrated the ability to generate monsters, and was nigh-immortal so long as he had his staff. Appearances Aladdin In Aladdin, Jafar is introduced as the sinister Royal Vizier to Agrabah's Sultan who desires power over the kingdom. By the start of the film, Jafar has spent years searching for the Cave of Wonders, home of the Genie's lamp. He manages to obtain one half of a Golden Scarab Beetle that—when joined—will lead its holder to the Cave of Wonders' entrance. One night, Jafar rendezvous with an underworld contact named Gazeem, whom he hired to find the second Golden Scarab Beetle half. After encountering some delays, Gazeem finally delivers the scarab. Jafar unites the scarab halves together to summon the Cave of Wonders from the sand. Jafar orders Gazeem to enter the cave to retrieve the lamp hidden within, and grants him ownership of the cave's other treasures. Once Gazeem steps into it, however, the guardian of the cave recognizes Gazeem as unworthy and closes itself off, resulting in Gazeem's death. The cave passes only a cryptic warning to Jafar relating to a Diamond in the Rough. Despite Iago's frustration, Jafar remains undeterred, and simply dedicates himself to finding this "Diamond in the Rough". Jafar returns to Agrabah, where he learns from the Sultan that Jasmine doesn't wish to marry a prince. Jafar offers to help in exchange for the Sultan's familial sapphire ring. When the Sultan shows reluctance, Jafar uses his hypnotic snake staff to change the former's mind. After departing, Iago voices his frustration with the Sultan, but Jafar assures his accomplice that he will soon be in power. In his secret laboratory, Jafar uses the Sultan's ring to power the Sands of Time, which he uses to uncover the Diamond in the Rough. Eventually, the individual necessary to access the Cave of Wonders is identified as Aladdin. Jafar orders for Aladdin's arrest as a subtle means of recruiting him, although he did not expect Jasmine to have accompanied the street rat (she had escaped from the palace earlier to avoid having to find another prince at her doorstep). When trying to freed Aladdin from Captain Razoul and his men, Razoul informs the princess that his orders came from Jafar and must be taken up with him. Jasmine confronts Jafar that night, but he claims that he cannot release Aladdin as he had already been executed for his crimes of "kidnapping the princess". With Jasmine out of the way of his plans, Jafar disguised himself as an old prisoner and snuck into the dungeon. There, he offers to help Aladdin escape in exchange for aiding him in retrieving the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. Though hesitant, Jafar assures that the cave is filled with enough treasure to "impress a princess". Aladdin accepts the deal, and together, the two travel to the cave's entrance. Aladdin is considered worthy by its guardian, and Jafar shall hand Aladdin his reward once the lamp has been retrieved. While inside, Aladdin's pet monkey triggers the cave's downfall. Aladdin rushes to the exit, where he finds himself dangling for life. Jafar madly requests the lamp, to which Aladdin obliges. With the lamp in his possessions, Jafar attempts to give Aladdin his "reward" (death), but Abu bites the evil vizier in the wrist. Aladdin and Abu are nevertheless dropped into the dissolving cave and apparently die alongside it. As Jafar boasts about his victory, he finds that the lamp is missing. Hopeless to ever retrieving it, Jafar screams in anger and frustration. Unbeknownst to him, the lamp was actually stolen by Abu, who hands it over to Aladdin. By teaming up with the Genie, the two are able to escape the cave and return to Agrabah safely. Afterwards, Jafar is reprimanded by the Sultan for executing a prisoner without his consultation (Jasmine had informed him earlier of Jafar's supposed execution of Aladdin), with Jafar swearing that it won't happen again. Although the Sultan forgave Jafar instantly, Jasmine was still furious with him, and vowed to "get rid of him" once she eventually rises up as queen. The furious Jafar takes her threats to heart, fuming over the fact that not only has he lost the lamp, but is also in danger of losing his head should he fail to somehow take control of Agrabah. As he contemplates on the matter, Iago suddenly concocts a new plot, advising Jafar to take advantage of Jasmine's enforced marriage by marrying her himself. Once he is legally dubbed sultan as a result, he can dispose of his wife and her father, ridding himself of his enemies and maintaining complete power. Jafar is enticed by the idea, and carries it through by using a fake provision in the law that would allow a royal vizier to marry a princess, as a means to "solve" the Sultan's problems of finding a suitor for Jasmine. The Sultan, for a number of reasons, is not keen on the idea, forcing Jafar to resort to hypnosis. Before the power of the snake staff can take full effect, the Sultan is freed from his trance by the sounds of fanfare entering the city, which is revealed to belong to the flashy introductory parade of visiting suitor, Prince Ali. Jafar immediately sees Prince Ali as a rival for Jasmime's hand in marriage, and plots to secretly have him killed. That night, he orders Razoul and the guards to kidnap Ali and ensure he's never found. When he returns to the palace, Jafar successfully hypnotizes the Sultan, forcing him to abide the marriage between the former and Jasmine. Jasmine refuses, declaring that she chooses Prince Ali, but Jafar explains that "Prince Ali left", until the prince suddenly reveals himself to be alive, and accuses Jafar of attempted murder. Jafar tries to cover his crimes by hypnotizing the Sultan into believing the former's claims, only to accidentally reveal the power held by his staff, which Ali destroys. The Sultan is freed, and Ali reveals Jafar's treachery. The furious Sultan tried to have his personal guards arrest Jafar, but he manages to escape with a smoke bomb, although not before glancing at the lamp inside Ali's turban, and is eventually able to deduce Ali's true identity. He then reveals this to Iago, and orders him to steal the lamp from Aladdin, which he succeeds in the following day. Jafar, observing the marriage announcement from his hideout, then unleashes the Genie, making him the new master of the lamp. Jafar declares his wish to become the sultan of Agrabah, and a hostile takeover commences, with a demonized Genie destructively placing Agrabah's palace on a mountain top. After not receiving the respect he desires from Jasmine and her father, Jafar wishes to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, in order to strike fear into them instead. When Ali tries to intervene, Jafar exposes the prince's true identity as Aladdin to Jasmine as a form of humiliation. He then banishes his enemy — along with Abu and the carpet — to the arctic, to freeze to death. Some time later, in a dystopian Agrabah, Jafar spends time torturing the former sultan, until directing his attention to Jasmine, whom he wishes to become his queen, after his first attempt to have her betrothed to him willingly fails. Although Genie tries to explain that genies can't make people fall in love, Jasmine seemingly makes the wish come true, seductively flirting with Jafar as if madly lustful towards him. Though he is too caught up in his own pleasure to realize this is a ruse, Jafar eventually discovers Aladdin trying to retrieve the lamp, merely inches away from the object at that point. Before the street rat can defeat him, Jafar fights against Aladdin with all of his powers, eliminating his aids (Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet), and pulls the lamp out of his reach. When called a "cowardly snake" afraid to fight for himself by Aladdin, Jafar responds by transforming himself into a giant cobra, and instantly attacks. Though Aladdin proves to be a valiant warrior, Jafar eventually overwhelms him by trapping the street rat within his coils. Threatening to crush him to death, Jafar taunts Aladdin's helplessness, though the latter retorts by claiming Jafar isn't as powerful as he wishes to believe, claiming the Genie is still the most powerful being in the universe as he gave Jafar his power in the first place and can also take it away. Realizing what Aladdin says is true, Jafar's lust for power prompts him to use his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. Genie reluctantly grants the wish, and Jafar is turned into a monstrous genie with blood-red skin, subsequently seizing control of the cosmos and declaring himself ruler of the universe. However, Aladdin notifies Jafar that the power of a genie comes with a price, revealing that the evil genie is now equipped with his own black lamp prison, which quickly begins to suck him inside after placing manacles on his wrists to indicate his new imprisonment. Jafar tries to escape by grabbing onto Iago's tail feathers, but to no avail, merely dragging the panicked Iago to imprisonment alongside him. Foiled and trapped by his own greed, Jafar's magic over Agrabah and its inhabitants are undone, and peace is restored within the kingdom. Jafar's lamp is left in Aladdin's possession, who hands the lamp over to Genie, who sends the lamp flying to the Cave of Wonders, where the bickering Jafar and Iago would be forced to remain, as prisoners, for no less than 10,000 years. Return of Jafar After spending some time in the sunken Cave of Wonders, Jafar's Lamp is flown to the surface by Iago, who manages to free himself from it. Jafar then orders him to free him as well, but Iago becomes frustrated by his owner's cruel treatment and being taken for granted, so after having a bitter argument, he drops the lamp down a well and flies away. His lamp is later found by one of Aladdin's enemies, a bandit named Abis Mal, who rubs it, finally setting Jafar free and also, inadvertently, saving Abis Mal from his own troops turning on him due to his earlier abuse towards them. Because his genie form can't directly kill Aladdin due to its inherent limitations, and since he can't actually travel outside of close proximity of the lamp, he attempts to arrange for Abis Mal to do it for him. However, Abis Mal is terrified of his genie form and is at a loss for words, so Jafar transforms into his human form to communicate with him better. Abis Mal demands his three wishes straight away, but Jafar, after initially venting his powers in anger at Abis Mal's defiance and nearly striking at him, decides to trick him into wasting his first two wishes in order to force him to assist in his plot for revenge against Aladdin in order to get his third wish or he will wish he had "never been born", but continues to say that if he cooperates he will see that he is amply rewarded. Abis Mal, having earlier encountered Aladdin, tells him he would've assisted him anyway after learning this due to sharing a mutual desire for revenge against him as well. After Abis Mal infiltrates the palace without being spotted by the guards, Jafar then notices Iago with Aladdin and Jasmine, and decides to exploit Iago's new friendship to factor into his plot for revenge against Aladdin. Jafar then arrives to reunite with Iago and, after assuring the terrified bird that he has no intention of exacting revenge on him for his earlier actions, demands him to lure Aladdin and the Sultan into a trap. Iago successfully gets Aladdin and Sultan to go for a flight on Carpet and while they're gone, Jafar invades the palace and begins to torment Genie and Abu. After the torture, he captures the two and begins the next part of his plan. Aladdin, Sultan, Carpet, and Iago reach the destination and, what seems to be a peaceful and relaxing area, turns out to be a death trap as the Sultan is kidnapped by hooded men on magic flying horses (actually all Jafar in disguise, save for Abis Mal). Aladdin threatens Iago, saying he'll deal with him later, and rushes off on Carpet to save the Sultan. Aladdin fails and is thrown down a waterfall by Abis Mal, but rescued by Jafar. Abis Mal is in shock, but Jafar explains their act of revenge is not completed just yet, making it clear that having him dashed against the waterfall rocks was not what he had in mind for revenge. Jafar frames Aladdin for the murder of the Sultan, who's really being held in captivity by Jafar. Presumably, he also brainwashed the guards into executing him in order to ensure that the plan worked. Jafar disguises himself as Jasmine and, right before Aladdin's execution via decapitation, Jafar reveals himself to torture Aladdin even more. However, unknown to him, Iago, consumed with guilt for helping Jafar set up his new friends, frees Genie, who saves Aladdin in the nick of time from getting beheaded by Razoul, who Jafar tricked into believing that he had murdered the Sultan. At the palace, Jafar rewards Abis Mal with all of the treasure his heart desired, with the only thing he requests in return is for Abis Mal to grant his freedom. Before he can, however, Abis Mal ends up interrupting his own wish to wonder whether Jafar is sincere, thus resulting in Jafar issuing a threat to Abis Mal to torture him if he doesn't. Shortly afterwards, the lamp is taken by Aladdin and his friends, who know that the only way to destroy him is to destroy his lamp. Jafar, outraged that Aladdin is still alive, transforms into his genie form and battles the heroes, confident that they'll never destroy him because of his great power. He creates a wasteland in the palace's garden with pits of lava as a trap for Aladdin and knocks Genie unconscious. When it seems like he is succeeding, Iago unexpectedly comes to the rescue. Jafar is furious at this betrayal and tries to attack him as well. He badly weakens his former ally, teasing Aladdin about good help being hard to find, but with his last ounce of strength, Iago kicks the lamp into the lava, which results in Jafar being violently electrocuted and then imploding into a cloud of dust, destroying him for good. Peace is restored once more and Iago is welcomed into Aladdin's home. ''Aladdin: The Series'' Because of his ultimate demise in The Return of Jafar, Jafar made no physical appearances in the television series. However, he was often mentioned by the cast, mostly Iago. His secret lair in the palace remained intact even after his death, and the heroes occasionally explored it to find new, magical ways to defeat a powerful enemy. An antagonist in the series named Mozenrath, is a powerful sorcerer who Iago often called "Jafar, Jr." because of the similarities. Hercules and the Arabian Night In the episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night" of Disney's Hercules television spin-off series, Jafar was temporarily revived by Hercules' arch-enemy, Hades. Due to his previous demise, he no longer had his genie powers and was an ordinary sorcerer again. The two villains teamed up to eliminate their enemies. Using his godly abilities, Hades enchanted Jafar's snake staff with the ability to transform the former vizier into a living man, once again. Should Jafar lose hold of the staff, however, he'll revert back into a lifeless spirit. Jafar visited the island of Hercules' hero trainer Philoctetes, where he summoned several giant beasts to battle Hercules. However, Hercules was able to defeat the creatures, sending Jafar back to the Underworld. Meanwhile, Hades sent his lackeys, Pain and Panic, to do away with Aladdin and friends, but Aladdin proved too clever for Hades' imps, so Jafar and Hades concocted yet another plot which involved kidnapping Abu, and Hercules' friend Icarus, and then telling Aladdin and Hercules that each other was the kidnapper, and having them battle each other. Jafar himself was responsible for getting Hercules involved, using his old prisoner's disguise to trick Hercules into thinking that Icarus was kidnapped by Aladdin, although Hades inadvertently nearly ruined the disguise shortly afterwards by removing the cloak. Eventually, the heroes caught on to the plot after Hercules informed Aladdin of Jafar's revival. In the Underworld, Jafar battled both Aladdin and Hercules, but the heroes defeated him once more, and when Hercules broke his staff, Jafar was sealed in the River Styx forever. ''House of Mouse'' Despite his death, Jafar also had a recurring role on House of Mouse, typically seen alongside Iago. He appears as the main antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, in which he relieved the villains of the Halloween boredom at the House of Mouse by taking it over and transforming it into the House of Villains. However, Jafar is later sealed into his magic lamp and the other villains flee with their most powerful member defeated. Jafar also went on a date with Maleficent in one episode and ended up getting burned by her literally. Many fans noted that the two characters possessed many similarities. The two are often compared as both have regal bearing, bird side-kicks, are exceeding tall and dress in long, dark robes and peculiar head-wear. Two additional notable appearances on the show are on "Donald's Lamp Trade]]" where he tricks Donald into thinking not his friend so he can obtain a lamp. Donald steals Genie's lamp from the prop basement when in reality Jafar wanted Mickey's lamp. In "House of Magic", in which he and Iago use the famous magic spell Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo to return the House of Mouse after Daisy Duck magically causes it to vanish, and were tricked by Mickey to receive "Agrabah" as a reward for their good deeds. Another appearance of his was in "Pete's House of Villains", where [[Pete] took over the House of Mouse and placed Jafar as the doorman, replacing Donald Duck. He abuses his power by banning the cast of Aladdin (sans Jasmine), which in turn costs Pete business. Pete fires Jafar because of this, and in response, Jafar scorches Pete by blasting a magical fire spell to burn him. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts Jafar is part of the group of Disney villains in favor of total control of Kingdom Hearts. Jafar planned to use the Heartless and take over Agrabah. Maleficent ordered Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart, she also warned Jafar to not steep himself in darkness for too long or the Heartless would steal his heart. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive they see Jafar trying to capture the princess. Eventually they meet up with Aladdin. He tries to save her by using Genie's powers to rescue her from Jafar. Jafar leads Sora and friends to the Cave of Wonders while there he uses his first wish to find the Keyhole to the world. His second wish was for Genie to crush Sora and friends. Genie then reluctantly fights alongside Jafar against Sora and friends. Jafar's third and final wish was to make him a all powerful Genie. Sora and gang go into the deepest part of the Cave of wonders and fight Jafar. In the end Sora takes Jafar's lamp and put him back in there. After the battle, Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku converse about his chances against Sora, and Hades states that Jafar may have won if Riku had supported him. Kingdom Hearts VCAST Jafar is the boss of Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts VCAST. Chain of Memories‎ In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jafar appears with the Heartless to take over Agrabah. In order to get the lamp, he tricks Aladdin to get the lamp so he could make Jasmine marry him. When Jafar has the lamp his first wish is to have Jasmine back, his second is for Genie to protect him from a sneak attack, and third is to became a powerful Genie. He teleports Sora and his friends to the center of the earth and confronts Sora. His attacks were similar, except ice could not damage him. Instead of attacking Jafar directly, he attacks Iago and puts Jafar back in his lamp again. Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sent Pete to get the lamp and release Jafar from his prison and turn him into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and friends have already arrived. Sora and gang head to the cave of wonders to give the Peddler treasures for the Lamp. At the Palace he confronts Pete. Pete summons two powerful Heartless but Sora defeats them and seals Jafar's lamp away But this was not the end: Due to the manipulations of Organization XIII, the Peddler finds Jafar's lamp again and releases him. After forcing Iago to keep Sora occupied with a magical shadow clone of himself, Jafar kidnaps Princess Jasmine. Sora defeats the clone and finds Jafar. He and Jafar fight and Sora destroys Jafar in the end. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Along with Captain Hook, Jafar has his essence drained from the Cartoon World for the Heart Power, it can give Mizrabel to escape Wasteland. He serves as the second boss in the story, having been given a room in the castle by Mizrabel, who claimed to have turned him into the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Jasmine was even given to him. After being beaten in his cobra form, Jafar reverts and realizes that Mizrabel was just using him. Much like Hook before him, Jafar abides by Mickey's request to stay in his room and not bother the non-villainous characters than need to be saved. he also makes two request to Mickey one to rescue Iago and two to get the gems back for his snake staph claiming it would make a power full weapon against Mizrabel. When sent home to reunite with his toon self, Jafar is told taking care of his friends it more important than power by Jiminy Cricket. Not really getting the cricket's message, Jafar says he's right as it's good to have friends in high places; he needed to get back and help the Sultan, who's helpless without him. A not-entirely false statement. Other Appearances However, despite his death, Jafar has also had a recurring role on Disney's House of Mouse. He was even the central villain of the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. Jafar even went on a date with Maleficent in one episode and many fans agreed that they did make an excellent couple. The two are often compared as both have regal bearing, bird sidekicks, are exceedingly tall, and their robes seem to confine their movements. Also the magic powers and shapeshifting. As far as Jafar's family goes, he has a fraternal twin sister named Nasira who tried bringing her brother back to life in the game, Nasira's Revenge. Jafar's sister is very similar both in appearance and actions as Maleficent. She respects Jafar and the sibling bond between them is very strong. In the live-action movie Descendants, Jafar is more comedic than his animated counterpart. He has a son named Jay and is imprisioned with every other Disney villain and their accomplices on the Isle of the Lost, which is sealed by a magical barrier and the bridge is cut off. He is set to be the antagonist of the live action remake of Aladdin in 2019 Jafar and Iago are standing outside the Cave of Wonders waiting for their pawn to go in and retrieve a treasure, but the Cave rejects all those that it finds unworthy by burying them deep into the sand until it has found the “diamond in the rough”. Jafar wants to convince the sultan to use their armies to invade the kingdom of Sherebad, which is where Jasmine’s mother is from. Jafar attempts to use his snake staff to hypnotize The Sultan, but it doesn’t work after Jasmine comes in, and The Sultan tells Jafar to stay in his place. Not long after, Iago draws Jafar’s attention to Aladdin coming into the palace. Aladdin is later caught by Jafar and the guards, but Jafar talks to Aladdin and tries to appeal to him by showing that he was a former street rat himself who rose to power. He also tells Aladdin that Jasmine is the princess, and that he can help him be rich enough to impress her. Carpet helps Aladdin and Abu reach the exit, but when he asks for Jafar’s help, he only takes the lamp and attempts to kill Aladdin. Abu attacks Jafar before he and Aladdin get trapped in the cave. Jafar thinks he is victorious until he checks his pockets to find that the lamp is gone, and he screams in fury. Aladdin tries to visit Jasmine, but he is caught by Jafar and the guards again. Jafar knows who Prince Ali really is and wants to prove that he has the lamp by pushing him off a ledge and into the ocean to see if Genie will help him survive. After saving Aladdin, they find Jasmine, Sultan, and Jafar and tries to expose him for his crimes, but Aladdin sees that Jafar is controlling The Sultan with his staff, so he swipes it and smashes it to show The Sultan who Jafar really is. He has Jafar imprisoned for his crimes, but Iago manages to get the keys to free him. Later, as Aladdin is walking through the streets, a disguised Jafar swipes the lamp off of him and now becomes Genie’s new master. For his first wish, he goes to the palace throne room and uses Genie to become Sultan in front of everyone. Jafar uses his second wish to become the world’s most powerful sorcerer. He exposes Aladdin for who he really is before banishing him to the ends of the earth. He then forces Jasmine to marry him or else he will kill her father and Dalia. Jasmine reluctantly agrees but refuses to let herself be put down. As Aladdin, Abu, and the magic carpet head back to Agrabah, Jasmine is about to go through with the ceremony to marry Jafar until she spots Aladdin and Abu riding on Carpet and steals the lamp from Jafar to join them. Jafar uses his powers to turn Iago into a monstrous bird to chase after them and get the lamp back, but Sultan pushes the staff out of Jafar’s hand so that Iago goes back to normal, and Abu has the lamp. Jafar manages to overpower everyone and trap them, even destroying Carpet, before boasting about his power. However, Aladdin tells Jafar that he will always only be second best to Genie since he gave him his powers and can take them away just as easily. Jafar then decides to use his third wish to become the most powerful being in the universe. Genie grants him the wish, and Jafar tries to use his new power to attack Sherebad, but now that he is also a genie, he is bound to his own lamp and he gets sucked into it. Iago attempts to escape, but Jafar pulls him in. Genie then banishes Jafar's lamp to the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. Quotes * You are late. * You have it, then? * Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. * Quickly! Follow the trail! * Faster! * Save your breath, Iago. Faster. * Part, sands of time. * Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. * Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. * Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we? Kingdom Keepers Jafar appears in the fourth and fifth book of the saga. In Power Play he encounters Maybeck and Willa at the Morocco Pavilion in one of their missions. He first appears as a fragile old man but then reveals his true appearance and asks for the "window magic" of the Keepers. He also seems in opposition or in a sub-division of Maleficent's Overtakers . After he shows he can turn into a cobra, like in the movie, to threaten them, Willa uses a flute in an exhibition to "charm" Jafar and she and Maybeck run away. In Shell Game he seems to have joined Maleficent and is seen in Castaway Cay speaking to Tia Dalma. According to him, Maleficent had promised him the lamp, something which he has not yet received. He also despises signing autograph, something he finds "an insult to my dignity". He also seems to be on good terms with Tia Dalma, as he says to her "Go in peace", to which she responds in kind. Here it is revealed that his Cobra staff can transform into a real cobra and into a wooden stick, which he uses to protect the surrounding areas. Trivia *Jafar bears several similarities to Yzma as they are both comical. This is emphasized in The Emperor's New School where she transforms into both a giant cobra and an old man. *Jafar is one of six male villains to shapeshift into a second form, the others being Judge Doom, Oogie Boogie, Turbo, and Pain and Panic. Jafar is also the only Disney Villain to have seven other forms (Old Man, Sultan, Sorcerer, Snake, Genie, Ghost, and Jasmine). *Patrick Stewart was originally asked to voice Jafar. However, he turned it down. *Mozenrath from the ''Aladdin series was often compared to Jafar, by both Iago and the viewers. Both were evil, used dark magic, were assisted by talking animals and wore capes. His only known connection to Jafar was that he was doing research in his former room. *Jafar and Maleficent are both considered to be Disney's most popular, powerful and evil villains of all time. Jafar is described as very dark, tall, gloomy, and has a laughter only a true villain can produce. *Jafar also has a twin sister named Nasira. *Jafar is the male equivalent of Maleficent. They are both powerful sorcerers, have bird sidekicks, try to kill the heroes by transforming into giant reptile monsters, carry staffs which they primarily use to channel their magic and, of course, are pure evil. They both even met in an episode of House Of Mouse, when he was trying to date her. *Jafar is also similar to Doctor Facilier from the Princess and the Frog both are evil wizards with power hungry personality and are slender with goatees in appearance and both want to take over something that does not belong to them Jafar wants to be Sultan and Dr. Facilier wants the riches and wealth of Big Daddy Lebouf and both have henchmen that they use help them get the stuff they want by promising them to give them what they want Jafar promises Abis Mal his third wish and Dr. Facilier gives Lawrence power to become Naveen and not get pushed around anymore and are both equal to their henchmen and both have things to keep themselves alive Jafar the lamp Dr. Facilier the voo doo talisman and both die after their things are destroyed. *Jafar's voice in his giant cobra form is the same as when he was masquerading as an elderly beggar. *The mouth of Jafar's cobra staff changes from closed to open when he makes his second wish. Gallery Genie Jafar.png Genie Jafar - Part 1.png Genie Jafar - Part 2.png Genie Jafar - Part 3.png Genie Jafar - Part 4.png Genie Jafar - Part 5.png Genie Jafar - Part 6.png Snake Jafar.png Snake Jafar - Part 1.png Snake Jafar - Part 2.png Snake Jafar - Part 3.png Snake Jafar - Part 4.png Snake Jafar - Part 5.png Snake Jafar - Part 6.png Snake Jafar - Part 7.png Snake Jafar - Part 8.png Jafar king.jpg Cunning Jafar.jpg Jafar y Iago.png Jafar HKDL.jpg 450px-KH-Jafar.jpg Normal Aladdin 00301.jpg Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Traitors Category:Singing Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Men Category:Magicians Category:Hercules Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Leaders Category:Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Snakes Category:Genies Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masterminds Category:Revenge seekers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Staff Wielders Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Always evil Category:Magic Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Dead Category:Sorcerer Category:Wizards Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Insane characters Category:Charismatic villains Category:Mature Villains Category:Dictator Category:Video game villains Category:Monsters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Descendants villains Category:Rude villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Completely mad Category:Psychopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Scary villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Polite villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Kidnappers Category:Fighter Category:Ghosts Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Neutral Evil Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:House of Mouse Villians Category:Sinister Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains Category:Short tempered villains Category:Cruel villains